No reason
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Anime Based read at your own risk. Its done, finished, its over, pick the word you wish to use. There is a chapter missing that I will have to redo but thats it. Thank you to all the fans who were loyal to it. Akito x Tohru ?
1. Chatper One:Realizations

AN: change of author note, there is in fact another akito/tohru fic very well done too. This was infact to be a song if that went along with No Reason a weiss song, very nice song too. Well if you don't like this paring to bad.n.n  
  
Tohru smiled at Hatori as she entered the Main house again, its been a few years since the whole thing with Kyo ended and since then Tohru visited once a week to talk to Akito. Well the first few times Hatori sat within the room, still did not trusted Akito with the girl, but after a few times they left the two alone to talk.  
  
She entered the room and shut the door behind her, "It's a lovely day isn't it Akito-san?" She smiled at him warmly, she noticed he was at the doorframe and stared out into nothingness.  
  
Akito sighed at her, then rolled on to his back to face her, his dead eye stared at her before he looked away again.  
  
"A-Akito-san?"  
  
Akito pushed himself up and walked over to the girl and studied her for a moment. "Tohru." His voice was with a tone she has never heard in all her visits. "tell me something..the truth, what do you think of me?" He took another step towards the girl.  
  
Tohru felt trapped, yes she felt it before, he may look helpless, but just being in the room for him long, even close to him you get this overwhelmed feeling of power, it's intoxicating.  
  
She just smiled at him warmly, "I love you Akito, like I love Yuki, Kyo and the rest of the Sohmas. You are all very dear to me."  
  
Akito's took a step back and smiled almost evilly at Tohru, " Tomodachi?" he laughed to himself at this. "Tell me Honda Tohru why do you come here once a week? Why do you waste your time on me?"  
  
The shock on Tohru's face showed, but Akito went on. "I believe you are no stranger do what I have done to this family. How I know they must hate me. The sins I have done, will I get mercy from them?"  
  
"A-Akito-san, its not like that.. it isn't!" Tohru blurted out, "Yes I think of you as a friend, even now Yuki and Kyo feel the same!"  
  
Akito smiled but turned to face his door, the sun was just about to set and the moon was early to show its white surface. "I told you before, they wish I were dead. You say they will be sad? Will you be sad Tohru? With me out of the way, there will be on one stopping you to become a real member in this family."  
  
Tohru watched him in horror, he had changed so much, he opened up to her yes indeed she thought of him as a friend. "Yes we will be sad when you pass away, very sad! But Akito-san, aren't I welcomed into this family already?"  
  
Akito snorted softly and did not answer that, it was true she was welcomed in this family even if he had a say or not. However beyond his power, he also fallen for the girl's sweet charm, it was her who awoken him, and it was her who comforted him. So as the few years pasted, he gotten to know her, and more of himself.  
  
"Akito-san.why are you saying all this?" inside she was nervous, true Yuki was extremely not pleased with her being in a room with Akito alone but she pushed his worry aside with a smile. She could help Akito, she believed it, and she was doing it, so why now?  
  
Akito let another smile fall onto his lips, could he say it? True he could scare both Yuki and Kyo away, hell he has done it before, and he owns this family. However, apart of his reframes from doing so. "Tohru tell me more about your mother."  
  
Tohru blinked but smiled at him, before she sat down on the hard oak floors. Akito slowly makes his way over, and lays down watching her, his kimono hangs messy at his shoulders, and he listens to Tohru talk about the woman she admires the most. As for he, he listens to the voice of the woman he admires most.  
  
The end?  
  
  
  
GAHAH SO FREAKING HARD! Note I no nothing of the comics and there for Rin, or the roster so don't kill me for this. 


	2. Chapter Two: Thoughts

NA: 16 reviews, wow.I never thought it would be that big of a hit, well I will answer all your reviews in the next chapter, yes next chapter, however this may not be a long fic, maybe.10 chapters at the most, and it may not have a happy ending so I am warning you now.  
  
Akito stared out from his door, into the forest outside his room. Tohru left long ago, and I will be another week before he sees her again, another long week. He leaned his back into the frame, and then shut his eyes. He the held of the household denies himself the one thing that brings him happiness.  
  
Has this girl made him so weak? He would never hesitated in taking what he wants, so why now? She shines with life, something he thought he could use, but backfired on him. He wanted to show her, life isn't as simple, that you just couldn't heal a broken soul with just a person's love. He wanted to show everyone, they belonged to this family and could never leave, but that also backfired.  
  
They didn't leave, because of her. She is, no was an outsider, new to this family so why? Why wasn't she frightened, no matter what happened she stayed and showed her faithfulness.  
  
Akito's mind drifted, this girl, not matter how hard he tried to figure out what keeps her going, he gets lost and has to start over again. It frustrated him to no end. Questions that would never be answered, answers he will never know the questions to. His head snapped to the sound someone that just had entered into the room.  
  
Hatori looked at him, "Akito, you should go to bed."  
  
Akito dead eyes glanced at him before returning to staring out into the darkness, "I am not tried, go away Hatori."  
  
Hatori looked at him, and again he said, "Akito you need rest. Staying in front of that door, at night isn-"  
  
Akito got up, his eyes blazed with slight anger, and dared him to say it again, "Is what Hatori?! Unhealthy? That I will get sick if I stay out there too long?"  
  
Hatori held back his sigh, and did no answer what Akito should already know.  
  
"I am going to bed." Akito left for his bedroom.  
  
Hatori frowned gently, he already knows what Akito doesn't want to admit to, and it has him worried. What would he do, what if Tohru is already in love with someone else, what would he do.  
  
AN: short I know.don't kill me for it. Next chapter I promise it will be longer. Promise. It will also be another visit by Tohru. And this time you get to see what they talk about. And mmmmaaaayyybeeee Hatori and Akito might have some good old guy talk. 


	3. Chapter Three: Gifts

NA: , er sorry I lied, I have to end it here.I have no more I want to fit in to this chapter...*hides * ermmm I will answer reviews... In the next chapter, but thanks for all your reviews and everything! I love them like no other!  
  
  
  
It was that day again, and so he waited, and waited, and waited. It seemed to be like another week, then just a few hours. However, he knew, she would come, Tohru never missed one day. Even if she was ill, she came, faithful as ever.  
  
Just as that thought passed through his mind the door opened, he didn't need to look, he already knew who it was.  
  
Tohru beamed at him warmly, he glanced at her then noticed she held something behind her back. The girl walked over slowly, her smile never faded or weakened. "I saw something in the window, and I couldn't help but get it."  
  
For the first time, in front of anyone, he has a clueless expression, and a bit of curiosity reflected in his eyes. However, that was just for one moment, but in that moment Tohru noticed it. "Hn, what is it then?"  
  
Her smile just grew, "you have to guess!"  
  
Akito gave her a weary look, but inside he wanted to know. "Like I care what you get me." He said smoothly and glanced at the small bird always present in this room.  
  
Her smile faltered a little, but then she nodded, "alright."  
  
At this the young man, glanced at her from the corner of his eye, as she pulled out a cage like thing from behind her back. It was covered in a pink silk cloth, then he a soft song that came from it.  
  
Tohru set it down next to him, then sat down her self, her hands neatly placed in her lap. "Go on, open it." She urged him gently.  
  
At this he sat up, and pulled his Kimono up as well, he took his slim hand and touched the silk with slender and hesitant fingers. Then pulled off the cover slowly, as to reveal the contents of it. There it sat, a bird to match his own.  
  
She watched him so closely, "I think... No one would like to be caged don't you? I saw her in the window, and I thought it would be nice company for your little friend too. But you have to remove the cage, and let her free, so she won't be alone anymore."  
  
Her words, cut through him at that moment. He stared at her, then he felted the warmness of her words, she had no idea what she did to him. Each time she smiled, each time she laughed, or talked to him, it made him feel.free, as if this family, this cruse wasn't here anymore.  
  
Tohru smiled at him, then waited. Akito just looked at her, this had shakened him a bit, her words played over and over through his head, however with a steady hand he opened the cage. As soon has it was opened, the small bird flew out however did not leave the room. Akito watched it, his thoughts in over drive. It has a chance for freedom, why doesn't it take it? Then he saw it, right away it had bonded with the other little bird.  
  
Tohru smiled and stood, "Akito-san.not everything needs to be forced to stay. My mother told me, more you force, and the more people want to leave. " Then she headed for the door. "I will see you next week Akito-san." With that she left. 


	4. Chapter Four: Remembrance

Sam :well see he has to be likable for this story.see most people (even me) think he is a spoiled brat. However do to my idea for this story, he got to have a (even if small) heart.  
  
Chinoz: thank you for your thoughts However, if you did notice I said two years after, meaning Tohru already put up with his crap, and like I said Hatori was there watching them. Yet, I plan to put Yuki and Kyo sometime in this, sometime later tho. However main people in this are Akito Tohru seeing how its just them in the room and then Hatori. One last thing, I write on whims, if I see it. Fitting to end it there I will, I won't pressure myself into writing more then I don't feel like, also, the character in fruit basket are already developed to what I think is suitable and amazing for an anime.  
  
Yu: thanks heheheheh n.n love your story too by the way  
  
VOL : lol thanks for reading and reviewing  
  
Water Guardian : thanks you're a pal!  
  
Mae : I am glad you like how I type Akito, see not all people think he is evil  
  
Clow Angel :heheh yeah, well I promise I will get the action going.  
  
Starian Princess : well I don't know if she is in love or not, but knowing Tohru I would say. That she doesn't know. Put it that way.  
  
Kimu-Chan: well I know they are short, x.x however, I don't know much about Rin and The Roster not even their personalities, so I don't feel right putting them in. sorry.  
  
Totoro: again sorry for short chapters, and I will put them out as fast as I can.  
  
Mizuko: thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Sierra_Falls: ehhehe I can't promise that sorry. But I will keep writing, it might be a longer story then I thought.  
  
Mai: well even if she isn't with anyone there will still be some broken hearts anyways.  
  
Neko-Metallium: ehehe thanks  
  
Unseen Watcher : heheehhe isn't that always nice?  
  
Muy: oh, well now you got it. Don't forget there is another Story by Yu that is Akito and Tohru  
  
SailorPanda: hehehehehe thanks for reading and reviewing  
  
Blue Tiger: thanks I know that ya be there. Thanks Cynthia: thanks.  
  
Remembrance  
  
Tohru sighed she pulled up her car into the driveway. She just got done with her visit with Akito, and the 18-year-old Tohru was ready to drop down dead. If going to Collage wasn't enough, her weekly visits are. You see Tohru isn't staying with Shigure anymore, she, Yuki, and Kyo agreed to move out after high school and get an apartment together. They did this because of the Collage they planed to go, would be a distance from their old home. So needless to say, her weekly drive to the main house wasn't a short one.  
  
Tohru let out a yawn as she climbed up the steps to the apartment, slowly step by step she climbed. She dug in her bag for the keys, and unlocked the door; Yuki and Kyo are at their night jobs. She smiled a bit, Yuki didn't want to take the family money, and was determined to get a job and pay for his share, and of course so would Kyo. It just so happened they got a job together as waiters at a classy restaurant.  
  
She flopped down on the couch and closed her eyes. Her mind slipped into the last two years, so much has happened, so many knew friends and so many good memories. However, she drifted into the place between sleep and awake, and here she thinks about the first and only time after they first met, Akito attacked her.  
  
It was maybe the third month of Tohru's weekly visits, and being watched by Hatori. The high school girl entered the room, with her normal level of joy, however Akito was in fact in a sour mood.  
  
The Head of the family eyed the girl with distaste, "what are you so happy about today?" he said coolly.  
  
Tohru just smiled at him kindly, and he just glared at the girl. This drove him mad, her endless smiles, her endless kindness, and her endless hope. It made him almost sick. So she could help him? He the head of the house needs no ones help, but every week at the same time she is here, and sits there, with those smiles. His stomach started to knot up with something, but he couldn't place it. " Answer me, why are you so happy today?" He said with more force in his voice, this time he stood and faced the girl.  
  
"My friend Uo-chan and Hana-chan, they told me great news! We all plan to go to the same collage." She said, each word she said was filled with joy and happiness.  
  
"these are your friends correct?" he studied her for a moment, "they aren't going to be with you forever, they will leave you one day." He started his words were like ice, and his intentions were colder. He slowly made his way over to the girl, " You, you think everything will turn out alright if you just slap on that smile of yours, what would you do, when everyone leaves you? You don't belong here, you don't belong anywhere." He got pleasure as her cheerfulness faded, but somewhere inside, guilt slowly pounded him.  
  
Tohru stood still for a moment, and then stared back at Akito, no she did belonged here, didn't she?  
  
"You don't have a curse, but your not normal, oh no. You don't belong anywhere Honda Tohru." His slender hand grabbed her chin, " What ever gave you the idea you did?" Now he let his hand slip away from her chin only to be brought across her face with one clean hit. There he watch her crumble to the ground with a sick fascination, yes he enjoyed to see others suffer, suffer like him.  
  
Tohru thoughts raced through her mind, her hand gently touched the burning skin. "Akito-san.why are you so angry? Why do you hate the world so much?" she spoke the words slowly, and carefully.  
  
Akito growled, " don't talk back to me!" he grabbed onto her hair again, with a strong hold she thrust her head down then back up. "you think your something special! There is nothing special about you, your just a silly little girl, how.how can they stand by your side so faithful!" his grip tightened on her hair, "aren't you going to cry this time? Where are your tears?" he mocked.  
  
Tohru, bit back all the pain, she promised herself, if anything, she would help Akito, she must. Slowly her right hand raised and gently touched Akito's arm that held her hair captive. "Akito-san.yes, I am nothing special, I am just.a onigiri.in a fruits basket. Akito-san.however every fruits basket has an onigiri." She allowed her eyes to raise up and met her captive. " Everyone needs someone to talk to, someone to listen to their problems, someone to help them." She felt his hand loosen on her hair, however her hand never left it stop on Akito's arm. "I.want to be that someone.please if you let me." she paused; his hand drew back and out of her silky brown locks of hair.  
  
His face was blank, void of everything, even hate. His dead eyes watched her, how could this girl. this outside get to him like this? Why her of all people, why? " I don't care what you do." His words lost their iciness, as he made his way back to his spot at the side door.  
  
Tohru just watched him, her hair draped along her shoulders, her ribbons fell out long ago, however she let a small smile on her lips, this was the first step. Mother I will do this.I promise. 


	5. Chapter Five: Wants

AN: alright here is the run down, this will be cut into four parts, each time you see a Song Fic its ¼ of the fic, and guess what? This is the ¼ maker. Oh yeah, and if I get..100 + reviews before the next song fic, we will have what I call a special, dun know, it will either be a Valentines day, fic, Girls Day, or Hot springs, ( you could vote, if you want.) and no.this isn't a bribe I wouldn't dream of doing that.hehehehe.  
  
AN:well the editing of the chapters will be happing now, yeah I know, but I wanted to wait until I got the songfic in here, before I started, so revising and editing will start, and so I won't be updating for awhile.  
  
Don't own FB or the song All you Wanted  
  
All You Wanted.  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
Akito stared out the door, the two birds chirped and sipped the water. His mind lost, Honda Tohru, just a normal girl, but with each word she said, each jester she gave, it was like nothing he had felt before.  
  
He let an annoyed sigh pass his lips, she was a puzzle, like one of those 1000 piece on that will drive you insane until you put the last piece in its rightful spot. One piece out of that 1000 was on part of Tohru, however he could never find in the other 999 piece that would fit any of them.  
  
In the end, more he tried, more he got swept away.  
  
I didn't know that  
  
It was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
To show you the way  
  
Tohru woke up from her peaceful nap, and rubbed her eyes gently. Slowly her eyes drifted to the small clock on the coffee stand. It would be at lest another half an hour or so until the two got back.  
  
She sat up with a long yawn, her own mind drifted onto a young male, someone who has captured her each time, she looked into his eyes.  
  
His eyes, so cold, so unfeeling at times, Her thoughts rambled with one another her mind lost with in thoughts, and thoughts lost within thoughts. But I know I can help him, he just needs someone. That line she told herself, every time she went and left the main out, he needs someone, someone to care.  
  
so I took your hand  
  
And we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
Akito grumbled gently and stood, and left his beloved watching post, and crossed the wooden floors. However, he looked down at his hand, and images of the past flooded his mind.  
  
The second time he attacked Tohru, her soft fearful hand yet that both gently and strongly held it's place on his arm. Her words, for the first time, he felt something other then hate, that maybe, it was true, that she did have a gift, of taking people away from reality, but at the same time reality.  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away  
  
From here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
Tohru stood and grabbed her book bag; she needed to get her weekend assignment done. However, that is when it hit her, she left the folder that it was back at the main house, she groaned at her stupidity, and quickly wrote a note for her dear friends.  
  
Then in a flash she grabbed her keys in a flash and was out the door. Her mind raced, and her heart began to beat faster. Something was going to happen to night, she knew it.  
  
She sighed, time passed as she came to the now familiar house. The place seem quiet, peaceful yet it held a feeling of hard work, the past mixed with the new. However it also, carried the feeling of, loneness.  
  
She parked the car, and climbed out, she didn't bother to check in with Hatori, only because she came to pick up the forgotten object.  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have  
  
To keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go  
  
When you're gone  
  
For the first time, he noticed something that shouldn't be in the room. A simple folder lay where Tohru had sat down to talk with him. He never did remember if Tohru brought another thing in, other then the bird. He found this odd. He started to replay the day's events again, however he stopped himself.  
  
That damn girl again.  
  
Always on my mind. Why?  
  
He picked up the folder. And stared at it, his eyes went cold, eyes that only a demon or monster would have. Then he recalled, a visit from Hatori, and questioned if he was truly right or not.  
  
However that road down memory lane will have to wait, he eyed the folder with distaste, why couldn't it been a dairy? He fingered through the folder, he did not care if it was personal or not. He blinked when he found a little letter type thing, folded in an odd shape. After he stared at it, he figured it out it was a cat. On the outside it had written, "To Kyo" "From: "Tohru-kun"  
  
He snorted, Shigure has been around Tohru too long. He stared at the little folded piece of paper, he knows better, but he couldn't help himself, he was human after all.  
  
He opened it up carefully, and then stared to read it.  
  
Through the letter he felt his heart sank, and again, he thought up the idea, of stealing the girl away from that cat and mouse. But the small chirp of the birds, banished that thought.  
  
He folded the letter and placed it back into the folder as if it was never disturbed. Lucky he was, Tohru just walked into the room.  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away  
  
From here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
"Akito-san." She stared with a smile, but then like that day a few weeks ago, he had the look in his eyes. Anger, fear, lust, jealousy, and many more she couldn't name. A person with eyes that can change so easily to fit his moods, can and will have power on the people around him that is Akito. With his sharp tongue he can reduce you down to nothing with just simple words and the look in his eye. With just his eyes he can trap you in a forever maze, loosing your mind in the process. The power he has, is and will always be, unreal.  
  
The young man watched her carefully, as always, he was trying to finish that puzzle. "you forgot something, I take it, too busy to get back to your beloved cat and mouse." His voice turned cold.  
  
The girl blinked at him, but slowly nodded, "yes I forgot something. That" she pointed to the folder he held. Apart of her wanted to grab that folder and run, however, another part wanted to stay. She didn't know what she should do, danger was in the air, but she said a silent pray, 'mother.please help me..be my self.'  
  
All you wanted was  
  
Somebody who cares  
  
If you need me  
  
You know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
Akito stared at her before he spoke again, "Tohru," he pronounced it slowly and let the name roll off his tongue. " you never answer me straightly when I ask you this, why do you come? "  
  
Tohru looked at him, she learned to choose her words carefully, when he has that look in his eyes. She smiled at him, "Because, you want me to come."  
  
Akito blinked then eyes narrow, "I never said no such thing!" he snapped at her.  
  
Tohru flinched at the shout, but kept her grounds, " Akito-san. You don't want me here is that it?" its time to turn the tables, even if Tohru doesn't know it.  
  
Akito froze for a moment, but then recovered, "stop putting words in my mouth!" his temper started to boil.  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away  
  
From here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
Tohru stood her grounds as he yelled now. "Akito-san" she said again. This time, she a step forward and then another until she was face to face with Akito, and looked at him. " Akito-san," she stared at sad smile on her face. "I come here for you. To show you, the world isn't such a bad place."  
  
Akito stared at her, captive in her eyes, for the first time he felt weak before a person, and someone held power over him.  
  
She went on, " no one likes to feel alone. Akito-san" she reached for his hand and took it, holding it gently with hers.  
  
"Akito-san, you know whenever you need someone I will be there. Always." She smiled at him.  
  
Akito could do only nothing, his heart pounded in his chest; he didn't have the strength left to take his hand away from her. He was in fact, in love with her.  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go  
  
When you're gone  
  
Tohru smiled as she left the main house and back into her car and left Akito to his thoughts.  
  
However, Tohru really didn't forget the folder, someone had taken it from her bag.  
  
Momiji smiled to himself. He is older now, and yes is does wear the boy's uniform now. "Tohru-chan." 


	6. Chapter Seven: Ride

Tohru slowly got into her car and drove off into the darkness. Her thoughts jumbled by things, things even she was unsure of. She always has tried to figure out who she loves, but never came to the truth. Maybe she needs a normal boy, some one that she could hold, someone she could touch, and someone who didn't turn into an animal as soon as they made contact. However, Kyo and yuki she loves more then life it self, how could you chose between the two?  
  
Tohru felt her mind slipping and drifting off in thoughts. Thoughts of Kyo, of yuki, and the one over riding her mind Akito. He wasn't anything like anyone she has ever met, so cold but yet warm to touch, something about him boggles her mind. Whenever he gets that look in her eyes, she wants to hide somewhere within herself and not let him see her soul. His pricing eyes Tohru feels can see within ones soul and it scares her. However for poor Tohru don't you know the first rule of driving and at night? Clearly Tohru has forgotten.  
  
It was too late for Tohru to notice the ditch and small hill the road was one. The car races for it, the young adult tries to bring the car to control before it flies off of the road but it is to late. Her tiny red car flies off the small hill and into the ditch, and crashes head on into an old grandfather tree. Luckily the tree wasn't hurt, but for Tohru the luck didn't go her way. The Toyota whiles spins as the back have remains in air; dead silence is the woods around the crash. The dark brown hair girl lay with her head against her air bag, blood drips down her forehead and legs. Her belongings scatter around the car interior; they objects from the back had hit her on the way forward. Soon would be burses grace Tohru's soft pale skin. This all played out under a moonless night sky.  
  
Evil aren't i? MAHAHAHAH will she be found? would she live? never know! GIVE ME REVIEWS AND FIND OUT. well you will in the next chapter but I still want reviews. 


	7. Chapter Eight: Beep beep beep

Note:...x.x I a so sorry for the lateness of it. Forgive me. On a shooting star will be on hold tho until I finish this one, OASS is the story that will follow sometime after this.  
  
No Reason  
  
Beep.  
  
Beep.  
  
Beep.  
  
Within the white room, a small body lays still attach to wires and cords.  
  
Beep.  
  
The milky white skin free of blood except for dark plum splotches paint over it. On her arm and around her head, sterile bandages cover her weak fragile body.  
  
Beep.  
  
Off to the side of the bed are monitors if the slightest thing goes wrong it would signal for help of the nurses. Wires from every which way come and fasten itself onto the frail body.  
  
Beep.  
  
There she lays asleep, peaceful, calm, and in a slumber which none dare to wake. Her arms at her side, the face of life gone replace with nothing and so here lays Tohru.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Yuki awoke from the loud ring of the living room phone. Slowly he got up but found it stop shortly, Tohru or Kyo must have gotten it. That was the first thing that crossed his mind. However, the next few moments he will never forget, never will he forget.  
  
A thunderous crash from the sound of the phone hitting the handle, Kyo's voice shaky holding fear, regret and sadness shouts towards Yuki's room.  
  
"Yuki! get dressed NOW!" He slips into his coat coming into the Rat's room, "hurry that was Shigure, Tohru has been into a car crash!" The cat balances himself against Yuki's door frame, barely able to say those words himself..  
  
Purple eyes began to open with fear before he was out of bed and dressed ready to go. "I'll drive." his voice steady.  
  
Kyo hiss softly but did not object.  
  
Shigure lit up a cigarette, and slowly took a couple of puffs. Hatori would be here soon, yes...that's right same with Kyo and yuki. He was the one who got the call first, he thought his heart had stop when the nurse calmly told him. She was alright....or what they called alright, however she hasn't awaken. They say the chances are high she will, that's what they say. Shigure exhales and looks down at the little stick, "If I don't stop soon these will kill me" he smirks then drops it down and with his heel stomps it out before going back inside.  
  
As Shigure entered Tohru's room again he was relived to see the family doctor, Hatori. In A soft voice he asks, "is she going to be alright Hatori?"  
  
The doctor slowly turns around with dismal eyes, "she should be fine, and we just have to wait until she wakes up."  
  
"Aa..."  
  
(Change of POV)  
  
I can hear them, why is it so dark here.... I feel so numb, what happened. My feet began to walk into the darkness, however I could not control them. My body acts of its own free will. Why what's going on.  
  
As the move in a motion much like the engine of a car, up down up down a solid rhythm, not missing a beat or a step. I found myself in a blinding light.  
  
My eyes tightly shut blocking the painful light, I wait. Once again slowly open them, the eyes dart across the room. This was my old high school room. The desk in their place, the blinds open, and the spotless floor however, this time I was alone.  
  
In control now, I step forward. My hands gently touch the desk tops as I past. I felt myself frown, alone.  
  
Alone.  
  
Alone.  
  
Onigiri.  
  
But, I was no longer the onigiri was I? I have friends, family now I am not alone. suddenly my cheeks felt moist. Then my knees cave in, and I felt the cold icy floor.  
  
(POV change)  
  
I couldn't help it, I saw her there, so weak so lifeless the my eyes began to swell. It wasn't like me to cry, I was the bad boy, the hot temper one. I am not supposed to cry. The smug rat just stands next to me, not questioning the wetness around my eyes. The tears slip, rolling falling, flowing down my cheeks.  
  
The milky skin, the soft plush lips, the oak wood color hair, beautiful, however lifeless, she appears to be dead. Dead. no. Not Tohru. She can't leave me, not everyone. She came into our lives, never really wanting anything but a home. In return she gave us so much more, so much more.  
  
Within my stomach, a twisting and turning began to take place, then I realize, I am going to throw up. Instantly I felt my legs being to rush towards the door and out the hallway. I just can't take it. I just can't.  
  
(POV Change)  
  
I dare not mock Kyo for his show of emotions, its understandable to cry for someone you love. Shigure and Hatori stand out side of the room now, leaving us alone. A shake hand grasps hers gently. I stare down at her, wishing she will open her eyes to look into mine. I once told her I loved her, she smiled and did not understand me. Later she did, but Kyo's love was also important to her. Cat and Mouse, funny...how we always fight like this. She said she could not pick between us. She just couldn't. So her heart belongs to both of us. We, Kyo and I never question her again about it. She is the one who broke the cruse; we can not make her choose.  
  
We just can't.  
  
I just...can't.  
  
end of chapter 8 


	8. Chapter Nine: Dove

Okey so I finally are gonna sit down and actually work on this. . dundundun Chapter nine!  
  
Lidens- I know him same with Rin I keep tabs on the mangas. I have a friend who has all the Japanese ones that has came out.  
  
Chapter Nine-  
  
Minutes turned into Hours and Hours turned into days.  
  
Then finally Tohru awoke from her slumber. She sat up slowly, her eyes moved around the room uncertain on how she got here. Brightly colored balloons and flowers flooded the white room.  
  
Tohru slowly sat up and glanced at the IV cord attached to her. The room was covered in gifts and get well gestures of all kinds. Balloons that read "get well" and colorful flowers and cards, gave the room a joy full feel.  
  
She was unsure were about she was. Her only guess was that it was some kind of house.  
  
Whose she was not sure of.  
  
Again she glanced at the IV cord attached to her arm; careful not to pull it out she removed herself from the futon. With grace she stood, that's when she heard the door open.  
  
Hatori watched the girl before him, calmly he made his way to her. "Tohru please lay down you need to rest." His voice commanded.  
  
She sighed softly before obeying the doctor without a fuss. She looked up at him helplessly, "What happened...I... Don't really remember..." Her voice pleaded softly.  
  
"You were in a car accident. You have been in a coma for a few weeks. Instead of leaving you at the hospital we deiced to let you rest here." He sat beside her and checked all the necessary things.  
  
Her voice was soft almost a whisper, "how why.... a few weeks?" this will be hell to catch up in collage, she sighed uncontrollably. Fate was curl and horrible.  
  
Hatori frowned at her; Akito had been in a rage when he found out what had happen. He actually was the one who demanded Tohru be brought here. However, Momiji was the one most upset at this; he came to see her everyday.  
  
"I will be leaving" He stood slowly, and glanced down at her, "do you feel well enough for visitors? "  
  
She paused for a moment, and then simply with a smile, "yes I am"  
  
He gave her a short nod before he left. He turned down the hallway and goes to tell everyone Tohru is awake and well.  
  
Momiji waited outside Akito's room as Hatori gave his report on Tohru's well being. He nearly broke into a run when he heard she was awake. The rabbit's feet did not move as fast, as he wanted to.  
  
Turning, passing, and running down the hallways Momiji didn't stop until he ran into Tohru's room. "Tohru your awake!" He nearly screamed it as he ran to her side. Secretly he had blamed himself, if he hadn't of stole her paper work, if he hadn't came up with that silly plan. She wouldn't have been in that accident.  
  
Tohru simply smiled at the rabbit and nodded. "ya... Hatori said I was sleeping for a while. Momiji?" Tohru stared up at the young blonde, tears rushing to his eyes.  
  
"I thought...you weren't...ever going to wake up...I am so sorry Tohru I didn't...hic..i didn't mean to..." he voice strained slightly as tears rushed out of his eyes. "I thought...I thought if I got you to stay longer..... you and Akito would...hic...but I didn't know you were going to ....hic crash like that.... I am so sorry... "  
  
Tohru stared at him in utter shock before sitting up once more. Slowly, she embraced Momiji. Soon after the smoke passed was a small rabbit in her arms, the girl held him close comforting the small animal.  
  
"Shh....shhh...It wasn't your fault Momiji, I... it was no ones fault. You are not to blame and don't you dare think other wise. Do you understand?" Her voice soft and gentle, it was like the ocean. They had been through so much together, yet if you were to compare their problems of the heart to hers. They were nothing.  
  
Yet, Tohru never complained.  
  
She always smiled, and did what was best for others.  
  
That was Tohru.  
  
Momiji subsided in her embrace. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he loved Tohru very much. She was like the mother he never had, caring loving indifferent to their curse. He wanted her to be happy.  
  
He loved Tohru.  
  
Akito sat there, he glared out at the birds who flew care free. Slowly he shifted his eyes to Hatori, he was unsure who to blame. Of course he was never at fault, someone else was always to blame but who? That ugly woman was hurt in a car accident, however in her sleep she never looked more beautiful.  
  
Damn these thoughts. he cursed himself mentally. While she was sleeping he found him self at her side petting her cheek gently, holding her hand, actually caring for this outsider.  
  
He wanted her to be his alone, but that could never happen. He wanted to lock her away some place where only he could enter. Again, that could never happen. But he didn't want to share, no Akito share? Never. That will be the day when hell freezes over.  
  
What was he suppose to do? To humor her, he left Kyo be free from their promise long ago, that filthy cat demon. He let yuki be, never once spoke to him again, and yet she lives with those animals. He was sharing her with everyone in this family. Akito sneered to himself. He was sick of sharing.  
  
"Hatori, I want Tohru to remain here at the main house, and she is not to leave. Understand?" He never took his eyes from the birds. He would cage her, and hide her from the world. He would take what is his, and he will not share.  
  
Never will he share her again.  
  
His beautiful dove. 


	9. Chapter Ten: Lust

Chapter Ten.

Simple.

So a week passed, and Tohru stayed at the main house to rest and gain strength. Akito never once came to her room, while yuki and Kyo checked in on her almost everyday. On their third visit she shooed them off saying that she was fine and worry more about work then herself. She would be home soon. However she did not know of Akito's plan to keep her here forever.

Akito smiled to himself, almost forgetting all that Tohru taught him. He wanted her, all of her, and sharing is something he didn't do. He watched the bird sing their song together, and play in the wind. he alone will have her, all of her and no one will get in his way. No one.

Tohru smiled at Hatori as she folded her futon and neatly put it away. "I am truly fine Hatori-san, I been here long enough I must get back to work and school."

He opened his mouth to say something when a familiar presence came up beside him. "You will not be going anywhere Tohru." He looked straight at the girl. His cold uncaring eyes shifted to Hatori then a sinister smile played onto his lips. "Leave us. I wish to talk to Tohru, Alone."  
  
Hatori's one eye narrowed but he looked over at Tohru, the girl simply smiled and nodded she would be alright.

With that he left, half worry of what will happen between the two.

Tohru simply picked up her belongings and looked at Akito, "I really should be going, you have been truly kind in letting me stay here. But I still have classes and work, I don't want to fall too behind Aki-"She froze as he knocked her belongings to the ground, something wasn't right.

"You will be staying here. Who needs work or school. you alright finished high school isn't that enough." He said it smoothly without any feeling of any kind. he did not ask her a question more of a demand. "This will be your room, you are not to leave it. understood." yes my dove, I will lock you away where only I can see your beauty.

Tohru brown eyes shifted to spilled bag of things then to Akito. "I can't I am sorry but I can't. "She smiled again and went to pick her things up again. Suddenly before even her brain could register she felt her back being pressed again the cold wood floor. Two slender but stronger hands held her wrists in place above her head. She felt the warm intoxicating breath on her throat. Unconsciously her muscles tightened, then she heard his voice. "Tohru, you will stay here. I am not asking."

He breathed onto her neck, how he long to taste her sweet pale skin, to taste those lush red lips and sleep within her warmth. He lied when he called her ugly. Slowly he pressed his lips onto her neck, he felt his guest tremble. He didn't want to stop now. He had her, slowly he made his way up to her lips and firmly kissed hers. The kimono he wore shifted off one shoulder; he had planted each of his legs on either side of the girl. The girl's hands firmly held above her head.

Tohru heart began to race as Akito's mouth demanded entrance into hers. Both hands struggled rapidly to get free. Her brain raced with thoughts unsure what to do, she shifted once more beneath her capture, "Please Akito stop!" she wanted to scream it but it only came out as a meek whisper even she could barely hear it.

Slowly Akito came to a stop, his mouth barely touching the girl beneath him. The two hands holding Tohru's captive slowly moved to both sides of her head. She stared up at him, tears forming in both eyes. He took on free hand and pets her cheek gently, almost... affectionately. No, now isn't the time. He was after all a man, and men have needs that need to be fulfilled. Slowly he removed himself from the girl below.

As Akito lifted himself from her, he let a hand drag down her neck, over her soft mounds of flesh, and down her abdomen, stopping just below the temple for all women. Cold dead eyes watched her chest heave up and down breathing in an erratic fashion. She was scared, it was clear as day. He had it with this game of cat and mouse he will take what he wants. With that final thought, he stood and left leaving the girl to lay there.

okey End of Chapter Ten a short one yes, and yes Akito finally made his move and he is an evil asswhole. not sure if I should change the ratting or not. if you guys want some kinky smutt then review saying that if not it will stay strictly pg-13


	10. Chapter 11: escape

Oh I started a C2 group for AxT fans join if you think you got what it takes! WOOTA!

Kaiya- the only way it would be yuri If akito was a girl o.O and well I am going by the anime mostly because I lack the skills to read fluent Japanese's ;o;. But I mean if Akito was a woman one of my friends who are into Furba would have told me. so unless I am utterly mistaken I do believe he is male, now his sexuality could be the thing most in question then his sex. . I always thought he like molested poor yuki back then. they don't really say what he did just horrible evil stuff. oh well.

Sara AngelDust- I know, I have a huge problem of not catching my own mistakes. So I have a lot of tense shifts I tried once failed horribly x.x I guess voice isn't my problem it's the grammar but when I am looking for stuff, like in those workbook assignments they make you do, I get near prefects. - dun get it.

Lidens- about he FB season two my friend said it was still in talk about it like when you posted this I asked her about it and there was nothing on the main site.

sm-candy- ya well I hate to read things so not the char. Thanks for the idea of this chapter, you got my writing grove back on! OOOOSHI! I can do this!

and thank you to everyone else who has been supporting the AkitoxTohru fanfic, love your reviews very much!

A still body lay in the middle of the floor still unable to move. Its chest rises up and down to a steady and slow beat, slowly a pair of deep brown eyes began to open. Tohru's mind race with what just occurred. The sound of a racing heart drums in her ears. Slender hands lifts her body off from the floor, then slowly one brought the pale finger tips to her lips.

What just happened?

No, that just didn't happened....  
  
slowly she rises her head to the sound of the sliding door opening. A small blond head peers out from the darkness of the hallway. This small girl enters the room slowly unsure if she should or not.

Tohru smiles softly at Kisa and motions for her to come closer. Kisa's eyes seem to glow at the invitation and quickly made her way to Tohru's side.

Both Yuki and Kyou sat in front of Akito, Akito watches the birds outside sing their song his eyes never laying on the two boys. Yuki grey eyes seem to burn wholes into Akito, he knew something is wrong, however he said nothing. Kyou lips press into a thin line as they wait for Akito to talk to them.  
  
A small smile of satisfaction pushes at the corners of his lips. "That girl will be staying here"  
  
Yuki could feel Kyou's anger beginning to release, calmly he places a hand on Kyou's shoulder. "How long Akito-sama..." each word that came out of his mouth seems to still have some underlined hate attached to it.  
  
Akito smile almost shifts into a grin, "why not forever?" He brought a hand to his face; narrow eyes watched the internal struggle that went on inside the two boys. "I was joking." He watched their faces with sick amusement melt back into relief. The young man studied his nails for a moment and picked out the dirt from underneath, "You will be late for your classes, the family does not pay for you to get failing grades" Akito hissed quietly.

Kyou growled under his breath. He was about retort that they never asked or were given a cent and then Yuki gently put a hand on Kyou's shoulder. "yes Akito-sama" With that, both boys bowed and left Akito.

Tohru sat at her window watched the tree bristle in the wind, and listened to the soft song of the birds. Slowly she moved her mouth and a bitter sweet song flows from them,

nanika hen da, boku wa hen da

kimi to atte, boku wa hen da

kanjou ga sakebi-dasu

nasakenai kodoku da to

She paused as the door slid open. She dared not to turn to see who entered. However just as suddenly as the door opened it also closed, and so she waited a few moments. Turned ever so slightly to the left she saw a tray of hot food, softly "that must be my dinner" Her eyes drifted back to the faded organ and read of the sky, to the never ending battle of Day to night and night to day.  
  
"I can't stay here....Akito-sama...." She pressed her fingers to her lips firmly. He would never force himself on her...would he? Her body ached slightly at the thought of Akito taking her body. She covered her mouth with the palm of her hand, as hot streaming tears rolled down her face. "Kyou..." she muttered her name to herself, and then wrapped her arms around herself. Why hasn't he came, Kyou...   
  
Despite what she told herself on a daily basis, she held deep feelings for Kyou. But, she refused to call it love, big brother perhaps? He protected her from the evil of teenage boys, and the evils within the Shouma's family. So where is he now?

Tohru rose from the ground, and began to remove the hair tie. Soon her fell among her shoulders, with a deep break she packed a small bag; Laptop, her note book, a pen and a small cat good luck charm. Skillfully she slipped out of the window landing on the wet ground, her eyes darted around the approaching shadows of the night before standing. "forgive me Akito-sama..." The wind cried softly, as if to warn her of the dangers to come if she left the safety of her room. Unluckily for her, she did not listen.

It was Early morning when she shifted out from the trees of the dense forest. "Who knew Japan had such a large forest still...." Her clothes were mud stained, and a few deep abashes on her knees and elbows were noticeable. however, despite the trouble to get to this point, she couldn't help but grin. She was home.

Each Step she took ached, but she made it. Under Akito's nose she escaped, and her heart led her back to the place she could call home. Tohru mind began to blur, each step she took sent shocking pain through her legs and then her whole body began to shut down. "n-no" she whimpered slightly as the vision shifted in and out. As tried as she was, being this close and then failing was not an option.

Just then she heard it, the worried voice of someone close to her calling her name, the warm arms of a friend helping her to her feet, and the sweet smell of a long time friend. With this thought, she let herself drifted into the much needed sleep.

- ------ --- --- --- --- ---  
-- -- --- --- -- -- -

-

-

-

Shigure fussed over Tohru slightly. He waited until after she was awake to chew her out. "Tohru-kun! what happened! "he had treated her wounds and cleaned most of the mud from her body. He sighed irritably when she didn't answer. "Weren't you supposed to be at the main house?" He opened one eye to look at the girl, only to surprise himself. Her face was darkened and her eyes adverted to the blanket. "I... I couldn't stay there. I had to leave so I...walked all the way here."

"Tohru...what happened? did Akito hurt you?" He was careful of his tone, Tohru was his Charge, or so the dog in him commands it so. Apart of him, like Kyou and Yuki wished to protect this girl from everything and anything. it is just, he has his own way of doing so.

"N-no...he kissed me." She shrank slowly and went to hide under the covers. "Shigure-san... he kissed me," the second time was more for herself then Shigure's ears.

Shigure could feel himself tense, he knew from Hatori of Akito's growing attraction to Tohru but he actually went through with it?

The Dog went to pet Tohru's soft brown hair, "Shh...its alright sleep." He dragged his fingers through it gently calming the child below him. he was at a cross road, Phone Yuki and Kyou to pick up Tohru or send her back to the thing she was running from.

Akito temper ragged in the Shouma household.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE!" He hissed at Hatori. He glared down at the older man, his fingers twitching slightly as if unsure to strangle the dragon or rip out his other eye. "find. her. now." he breathed heavily.  
  
"We are searching Akito-sama"  
  
Akito snarled slightly and brought his hand down onto the doctors face. He dragged his nails into Hatori's skin. Blood slipped down the freshly made cuts, Hatori remained impassive. "Find her, or else."

-

-

-

-

Ding Dong  
  
"Cominnnggggggggggg" Shigure rushed to the door dancing all the way there. He froze when he saw a Familiar face. His upbeat mood suddenly vanished looking on to the wounded face of his high school friend. "...Hatori...wha? never mind. What can I do for you?"  
  
His eye watched Shigure reaction carefully, "She is here, isn't she." He was far from a question, his voice cold.

"She who?" Shigure tried to look clueless, "my editor? oh no I don't get to torture her for..when is my next dead line..."  
  
"Shigure." this was his warning.  
  
"Yes..." At that moment he offered Hatori one of his cigarettes, promptly each one lit theirs. He muttered with the cancer stick in his mouth, "she is sleeping...she had a battle coming here. Your going to take her back aren't you."  
  
The dragon did not answer the Dog, but simply inhaled the sweetness of the long white stick.  
  
"Hatori, she was running from him. Do you think it is right to toss the lamb back into the lions den?" The dog flipped off the ashes gathering at the end, "You know how aggressive Akito can get, when he wants something."

"...I will watch over her. I will make sure Akito does nothing. Once he gets bored, she will be able to leave. Or..."  
  
"Hatori!" Shigure growled slightly already reading his thoughts. "Don't you dare."  
  
"we put enough strain on her life, don't you think so? Is it so fair to let her carry our burden for so long?"  
  
"..." all he could do is sigh softly just as he heard the noise behind him.

"Hatori-san?" Tohru looked at the two men in the door way with slight confusion.

he paused for a moment, "I am here to take you back.... home. "  
  
Tohru smiled warmly at Hatori, "Oh, alright. let me gather my things then."

Shigure hissed slightly, "you..." before he could finish Tohru appeared holding her bag. "Tohru wait..."He said softly but he was far too late. His lamb was heading straight for the lion. He saw the black car fade from sight with a tried sigh, again he let her slip past his protective grasp.


	11. Chapter 12: Daytime Moon

inches away from angry reviewers for the late updatefinals are tomorrow..oh god…and here I am slacking on writing this… hehehe….open you enjoy

thank you for all your support

Hiro no Tsuki

**Daytime moon-** Chapter 13

Tohru smiled at the burry greenery that passed them, her thoughts wonder for a moment. She was lost within her thought and was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic of the car, and the gentle rocking motion.

However she failed to noticed the journey she on, lead her straight into the clutches from which she ran.

Hatori's eye fell onto the sleeping girl- no woman that rested in the passenger seat. Without realizing, it the doctor's knuckles began to turn white as he drove. Akito was a manipulator and could easily confuse or trick people in doing his will. Take Kyo, the young man cursed with the cat, the creature that was shunned even in this family. Akito made a wager with the young child if he were to beat Yuki, that he would be finally welcomed into the family. If he did not by the end of high school he would suffer the same fate the last cat demon faced.

He sighed heavily, his eye returned to the road ahead. Little did he know, the plan had backfired on Akito. Thus Kyou finally was accepted into the family; of course a young girl was always with him.

A soft mummer from the sleeping figure broke the silence within the dark color car. He smiled softly, she had touched everyone within the family in her own way. From the ashes of her misfortune, she rose like a phoenix. No, she was more like an angel whose wings were torn off by the cruelty of life.

Even if the wings left scars on her heart, she went on with a smile. She blessed all around her and healed their pain. While hers seem to build and her wounds was the one that needed the most attention.

The automobile came to a slow stop on hard dirt road. They had returned to the main house. With a gentle hand he brushed away a few strands of stray hair back behind her ear. His glaze was gentle and maybe even a little gloomy; he had no reason to think other wise that this was just an infatuation and nothing more. Akito could not be serious on courting this girl, he just couldn't.

However the care taker side of him screamed other wise, no matter what this interaction will end sadly. Try as he might, he knew despite his influence would not be able to change the mind of someone as stubborn as Akito.

The doctor stroked the young girls forehead gently, yes he loved her but not in a way one might think. His love for her was more then a physical attraction, and deeper then a lovers bond. To him, she was almost like a daughter one he wished to have with his love. He cherished her smiles, and stormed within at her tears, he enjoyed the sound of her laugh and the amusement that came from little things. If he were to have a child, this is what he would envision for himself. It was true she was not perfect; she had the flaws like all humans do. However, that made the will to watch over her, even stronger then before. So like any father would, he wished only happiness upon her and a love that would be deserving.

He watched her sleeping form for a while more, his gentle hand went to wake her then it paused. Quietly he opened the door on the driver side, and then went around to hers. He turned towards the house and called one of residents of it out. Slowly he opened the door, unbuckled the seat belt, and waited for him to take the sleeping child.. With a turn of his heel, he went on his way to the main house.

As he entered he could feel the eyes of the family on him, and he knew the cause of the anxiety. He paused at the door that was to be Tohru's new room. The doctor slid open the door and made his way inside. As Hatori gathered one of the futons and laid it out, the young man looked down at the woman in his arms.

One of Hatori's eyes shot up at the member of the family, it was that of a warning. He would have carried the child himself it not for the fact of changing. Somewhere within his heart, he was envious. It was small things he wished to do, but could not.

With a motion of his hand, the young man laid the sleeping figure within the futon. Hatori took this moment to tuck the girl in, the corner of his lips twitched into a small smile.

"sleep well"

* * *

This is best read to the song in the title, It is the ending song to Outlaw star the first one. It is soft and reminds me of something that would reflect both Tohru's and Hatori's soul thus why it is titled so and only show Hatoris feelings.

here are the English lyrics from soundless mid-day,

the wind was so cheerful.

Flower petals sway in the breeze

as if they were sleepy.

This serene feeling...

Tell me, what's the word people use for it?

Tell me a story that's locked away

in the white-sand moon.

Let me hear it

as gently as light shining down...

Will the time come? When you will know the pain in my heart?

Then you'd be able to be gentler than you are now.

Such a warm feeling...

Tell me, what's the name that people give to it?

Softly, let me hear

of the distant future,

so bright it can't be seen,

like a white-sand moon.


	12. Chapter 13: Frozen

An: this fanfic is best listened to is the song by Madanna "Frozen"

thanks to all the reviewers

Sm-candy- oh god please don't kill me for this being so latebows 100 times overI am so sorry, I am really slow I know Gomen! GOMEN!

alright now that is out in the open, I love your reviews I truly do they keep me going on this story, though I hate to admit it but… my worse fears are true… Akito is a woman but in this he is 100 guy I won't have him being a woman…… I WON"T HAVE IT! there that said, Akito has a 'thingie' no boobies, and can make babies when he goes and sleeps with women.

onto the story

* * *

Frozen

Tohru laid in the comforts of the futon, until she came to the realization that it did not belong to her. Brown eyes flutter open and stared at the familiar yet strange room. They shifted towards the door, which was promptly locked. Questions surged her mind and reasonable answers for them. She paused, when reality came and crashed down on her fragile form.

Was she trapped here like everyone who became close to the family? Was this her future, as this thought crossed her mind she shifted some? Things did not make sense within her mind, nor did Akito's actions.

She sighed to herself, and began to sit up within the futon. She just had to wait, wait until someone… Most likely Akito, her mind reasoned. To come, and answer her questions at this point in time her heart ached not to see him.

'Mother….' her mind whispered quietly, in the darkest parts of her own heart she knew the path ahead of her. Slowly she stood; her limbs numbly followed her orders. There was only one thing left to do. For the first time in her life, she must stand up for herself.

Tohru's body stiffened and then straighten, her mother's blood pumped through her veins. She was the daughter of a well known and feared yankee, a woman of strong will, power, and grace. Once her mother told Tohru that she reminded her of Tohru's dearly departed father. Kind, gentle, and she had a way to mend the broken heart, and soften it without even trying. That was the side her mother loved and nurtured, not the sleeping reincarnation of the Red Butterfly.(1)

Tohru within her short years of life had face more evils of a corrupt world, then that of mob bosses. However, her goodness of heart nature, the light within her, and the pureness of soul took in the ugliness known and transformed it. 'No matter what' she once promised herself, 'I will never turn my back on anyone.'

To this day she had kept her word, a vow to help all that came in her path no matter how they be. This vow was what leads her here, within the clutches of Akito a man known as god to the Shouma. Did she fear this man?

Yes, down to the very core of her soul.

Tohru calmly patted down her clothing, and then straighten her hair. She could no longer run, she refused to hide, but most of all something with in her cries out for this clash. Something dark that lurked within her very soul; it urged her to forget child-hood innocence, to be more out going, and most of all fear only the deeds of man but not the man himself. (2)

Slowly she walked towards the door of her room, then slid it open. The cool night air blew in, and took over the room. Her eyes glanced towards the night sky, the stars seem not to shine with their normal brightness, it almost held a foreshadowing effect.

"mother…." She held her hand close to her heart and compressed the loose material. "Please where ever you are watching over me…..for the acts I am about to do…. may cost me everything." Tohru finished her silent pray, as the door behind her opened.

There stood the man who caused her and her friends so much pain. Behind her in his male's kimono, and that smirk spread a crossed his face.

"So you have awoken."

"Yes I have." The woman's voice was no longer meek and shy, but in fact it was the opposite. Strong, bold, and something else one could not place.

Tohru's back faced the man at the door, with smooth grace she turned on her heel. She would no longer fear; she would stand up to a god.

"Akito, I must insist you let me go, I am not one of your family to be pushed about as you see fit." Those soft loving eyes seem to have hardened within these few moments. Her own voice lacked the sweetness that dripped from it each time a word would roll off her tongue. Her mother's blood had awakened, and it surged through Tohru's body with unbelievable power.

"I see why not, it seems you belong to this family." Akito hissed under his breath and walked towards his captive bird. He would lock her, this new…spirit he found with in her both frighten him and intrigued him. Like Yuki however, he would break her spirit and program her only to follow his orders and fear him. Yes, or he will crush her within his palms and kill his most precious pet.

"don't come any closer, I came here to soften your heart Akito-sama" The honorific returned to his name once more. "But I will not allow myself to be ill treated…. Akito despite what you may believe…" She knew what she was about to say was true, however her naive self dared not to believe such a thing. "I do not love you, nor will I ever my heart….. Belongs to someone else." The coldness with in her faded, as did the wild call of her mother's blood, and all that was to be found; was a young woman torn between two worlds.

"that does not matter." He was soon upon his prey, and in his hand held her feminine chin within his hand. His thumb pressed gently upon her lip as to part them slightly. "All that matters is that you are mine and mine alone, something no other can take or have."

Tohru's eyes shifted upwards to meet the dark ones of her captor. "I will never be yours Akito, don't you see…. don't you remember what I tried to teach you?" She tried to reason with him, "Something will never truly be yours, without their consent. That consent is their love Akito." Tohru held a wince has Akito's spare hand coiled itself around her waist and pushed her into him.

"But haven't you realized… Love is an illusion."

* * *

(1) This reference comes from another Tohru centered fic I read, can't remember the name of it.

(2) Fear not the man but the deeds he does. In short, don't fear the terrorist but fear the bomb behind him or, don't be scared of the robber, just his gun. Man is just flesh and bone, there is nothing to be scared of, but the object he holds gives him power thus having to fear him.

short I know don't kill me its 3:24 am and now I am going to bed.

When is the next chapter?

Who knows?

thanks for all the reviews people they mean a TON!


	13. Chapter 14: Good night

AN: This will in fact be the last chapter of No Reason. I am putting this fanfiction down and out of its misery. Facts have came to light don't read said facts if you don't like SPOILERS – 1 Akito is a woman (in the Manga) No matter how hard I tried to fight it, they manga artist made it true. In the anime however he.Is.Male. that's how they ended it. second, While I loved the idea of the off beat couple just to piss people off I found this story killed my writing ability.

Without any more waiting this is the last chapter --

No Reason

Final Chapter.

As the words rang through her ears, she could no longer move.

_'love is just an illusion'_

No, no that wasn't true, her mind rang. Emotions like love are real, you may not be able to touch them but… they are real right? A small voice in her head fought the questions in her mind.

Her self, her true self shouted that Akito was just a victim. She was here to help him, that everything would get better.

It was starting to get better anyways.

Tohru ducked her head down. Hardship, everything in herself was met with some sort of puzzle or hurdle. Skillfully Tohru made to clear each and everyone of them.

Just, for the first time she felt horribly confused.

This had been the hardest time for her, everything she stood for, everything she dreams, balanced on this thin line. This thin line divided salvation and freedom on the right and a bottomless pit of anguish and broken dreams on the left.

Here in his eyes she saw it; a mirror image of herself and the tight rope.

Was this the end of her?

----

Three years later

Long strands of chocolate color hair were rolled up into a loose braid. A lone figure stood on a beach alone.

The sun kissed her hair, eyes, lips, face, arms, and created a protective aura around the figure. In the beams of the morning sun, the woman appeared to be an angel. The beams of sun light created wings that went as far as the light of the sun did.

A small smile spread a crossed the woman's painted red lips. Bowing to the sand a small and reached into the receding waves. They pulled out a simple prefect shell. The watered shimmered in the light as the woman studied it carefully.

To find no flaws, she carefully put it into the dress' pocket. The dress itself was simple but beautiful. Colored in simple tones of grey-blues and oranges, it was the prefect summer dress.

A strong arm wrapped around the small woman's waist. His light color hair gently brushed against her dark. The contrast was just like her dress.

Dark on Light

He was her darkness as long as she was his light.

He would always protect her in the open, if she protect him in private.

Give and Take

A prefect balance.

His dreams could never have made up such a wonderful life for him. The man hugged her close once more and whispered something into her ear.

A sudden blush graced pale skin and she smiled sheepishly.

Slowly his content smile turned to a rather wicked smirk. His arms pulled her closer and into his body. How she fit perfectly to him was a question he would ask god once they are gone and dead.

Once in a protective hug, the man gave her light kisses all along her neck and nipped her ear gently.

"I love you…."

"I Do to… I love you –" His name was lost to the howling breeze of the ocean currents.

The End

I am a bitch. I will flat out say it. Shot me Kill me, rant me out. Later some time… someday I might go back fix it up.

Yes there is a three year gap. Who is the strange man with the strange woman? Take a guess.

Now I throw my hands up in the air and say thank god it is done.

I thank you for all those who reviewed. It is not fair to you that I do this. Once I get around to re-watching or reading this again, I might fix it up and fill in the three years.

I finally must remind you, this isn't a happy happy, they get together in the end. I will give you one hit, the man at the end isn't Akito. You play with it then.

Again many thanks.


End file.
